<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bow down to the altar of my ruin by Vivi_Redrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473227">Bow down to the altar of my ruin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Redrum/pseuds/Vivi_Redrum'>Vivi_Redrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Child Neglect, Crowley being a deadbeat dad, It Gets Better, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, This will get harem, but its also wholesome, no beta we die like my will to live, reader uses they/them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Redrum/pseuds/Vivi_Redrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a ritual master and dealing with gods is something you can do without problem, you have trained for this your whole life. Dealing with divinities still training might be a little more hard, but you are ready to face anything life has for you. </p>
<p>Even when life seems determined to break you. </p>
<p>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Trappola/Reader, Ashton Vargas &amp; Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Dire Crowley &amp; Reader, Divus Crewel &amp; Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Ghosts &amp; Reader, Grim &amp; Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Mozus Trein &amp; Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Sam &amp; Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bow down to the altar of my ruin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said in the tags reader will use they/them pronouns and language, they will also named Yuu but because im such a sucker for nicknames you won't see the name that often.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Seven, ruler gods of the septum mala pantheon, your gods to be more specific.</p>
<p>You, the one who has been raised since you had memory to be one of the honorable few who will give their life to the faith of the Great Seven and upon their death be given the choice to which after life they want to past their death in, and the same person who was chosen as an infant to be one of the most powerful believers, is the same person who doesn’t want to know anything about the ceremonial robe fitting or mental training and is currently barricaded in their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          My little hatchling, please open the door for your dear old father. – He has been pleading for you to get out of your room for at least half an hour, but you have taken one good thing out of him and that’s his stubbornness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Go away! I’m not getting out of my room, Crowley! - The little hurt noise he makes does little to placate your anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Can’t you refer to me in a more loving manner? I am, after all, your kind father who has always provided for you. - You are going to break a lamp in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          You are also the man who promised to come every Thursday to have “bonding time” and yet I haven’t seen you in three weeks!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I did? - That’s it. He’s dead. You’re done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You open the door to your bedroom making the man who calls himself your father fall, since he apparently was trying to see you through the keyhole, it doesn’t stop you from leaving the second floor of the house and if you step in his cape a little it was certainly not on purpose. He follows you while you go through the house and enter the living room, grabbing your laundry from the floor where it ended up after you threw it at Crowley’s face when he had the guts to invite himself and pretend he didn’t completely forgot that he has a kid, you stomped to your room shortly after that and some screaming. He keeps spouting excuse after excuse, all of which you could recite from memory at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I didn’t think you would get so angry over something so little, my little hatchling, you now that as the ruling divinity of the educators I must spent so much time without coming home, but you must understand that my obligation and my kindness is the only thing keeping me away from you, since I can’t leave the poor young, unstable, divinities at their own, you see because… - He keeps going on and on about his role as a ruling divinity in charge of young, training, divinities like all the other times he has failed to even check up with you, and it has been a long time since you stopped feeling bitter about all of the students getting his attention and not you, now you just feel tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Hey, next time I’m worried sick thinking you could be dead in a ditch I’ll make sure to not get angry when I find out you were just too busy polishing the portraits of the great seven in your office to even pick up the phone. - You wonder for a second if you have the energy to fold the laundry again, in the end deciding to just leave it in your room for future you to deal with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          …Will it make you less angry if I made you our special cocoa? - You sigh, you can never win against this man and being angry at him is too much energy spent on nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          No, it wouldn’t make me less angry but it might help you not get banished from the house. - He beams a smile at you and goes skipping to the kitchen while you go leave the laundry on top of your bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          My, my, what a sad face for the little chrysanthemum. I just saw your father, the other two are keeping him company. – The skinny apparition crossed the wall entering your room and floating in the middle of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I’m okay, just done with his bullshit, Bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your house was old, like centuries old, that meant it had guardian spirits, ghosts of people that made sure the inhabitants and the house where safe and sound, Bones was one of three, the other two being Mellow, the chubby one, and Boor, the smallest of the three, nicknames you had given them when you were five since they refused to get names claiming it was something that alive people could use to banish them. They had been taking care of you since the day you were living in this house, constantly making sure you stayed alive when Crowley left and the other divinities couldn’t come either.</p>
<p>You leave the laundry on the bed and resist the urge to just flop on top of it and forget everything about next week and about your everlasting loneliness, let the dreams take you and never return from them, but Bones takes your hand between his cold, almost-not-solid ones and guides you to the kitchen gently and softly humming. You take a big breath and enter the kitchen.</p>
<p>Crowley is with the other ghosts in the kitchen talking about polo of all things, when they see you the ghosts leave, ruffling your hair, you sit in your little coffee table and Crowley pushes towards you, your favorite mug, filled to the brim with hot cocoa, topped with a mountain of whipped cream, while he sits across you. He starts to drink his cocoa the moment he sits but you watch him for a moment, he has taken off his top hat and cape which makes him appear tinier in size, he still feels like he doesn’t fit in your little kitchen, decorated with silly trinkets and full of the scent of spices, well you think it makes sense, he is a divinity and the kitchen, the whole house it has been decorated by a human.</p>
<p>You go take your cocoa when you realize that in the whipped cream there’s the image of a tiny baby crow made from cocoa powder and he makes a little less sense. Like always he’s making you less angry when all you want to do is slam the door in his face and tell him to fuck off. You take a sip out the cocoa and wait for Crowley to make the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          What hidden flavor does it have today, hatchling? – the reason why the cocoa special is because Crowley always puts the tiniest amount of something so you can try and guess what it is, you get a prize if you guess correctly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          It’s lemon. - You are 99% sure it's lemon, and you are correct since he takes a little sweet out of his cape and hands it to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You two stay silent while sipping out cocoa, you used to sit in his lap and make chirping sounds every time he called you his little hatchling, now you just pick up his mug and leave it in the sink soaking when you are both done with the coco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          ...I’m calmer now. - you grab your jacket from the hanger near the entrance of the house.- I have to train and me moping is not going to make me any good in the long run.- Let’s go, I have to get to training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Oh, my sweet baby!- Crowley jumps to you happy as can be, hugging and leaving little kisses on your head, you try to squirm away but yet again you are but a poor human at the mercy of your divine father.- Look at you being such a mature and lovely person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets you go after he has deemed you slobbered enough, grabbing his cape and top hat he jumps and leaves through the window in the roof you put so he didn’t destroy it every time he wanted to be dramatic. You say goodbye to the ghosts and leave the house.</p>
<p>In the fence that surrounds your property, napping is your partner in crime and at the same time biggest pain in your ass, you approach making sure to do a little sound so he doesn’t freak out when you wake him up, his little flaming ears move in your direction but he doesn’t wake up until you poke his tummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Grim, come on, we have to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Fgnya? No, you have to leave, it's your training after all.- He doesn’t even try to look at your direction, the little brat, he tries to go back to sleep but you pick him up in your arms and start walking towards the eyesore that Crowley calls a car. Of course being the little shit that he is he tries to wriggle out of your arms but you have too much patience and too much practice to let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yes, it’s my training and you are my familiar so you have to come. - You count his lack of scratching at the window when you get in the car a win, the fact that he is clawing your shoulders can be overlooked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley starts the car and you recline in the seat letting Grim nap for a little more in your chest.</p>
<p>Your house is at the very base of a mountain, away from ordinary humans for at least 5 miles, the mountain being a portal to the gods’ realm, you can’t enter yet since you are a human without a trace of gods energy in you, all the training and rituals are for accommodating your body to the magic of their realm, you aren’t fully trained. When you enter the mountain is no different than any other mountain, with a temple of the Great seven at the top but nothing out the ordinary, the first lesson you received about it was complicated for your 5 year old mind but in the most basic terms the realms are like two sides of the same coin, this mountain along with some other locations are places where the energies allow “doors” to the other side, anyone can open the doors, not everyone can survive crossing them, a normal human in the gods realm would implode from the amount of magic in the air, while a god would suffer the equivalent of a heart attack from the lack of magic to keep their body and power alive. Only the ones who have trained and succeed can pass realms undisturbed. You are very close to being able to do it.</p>
<p>Just thinking about the very graphic descriptions of imploding bodies all your caretakers have given you to keep you from entering the other side makes you shudder in disgust, and you almost throwing all your training to the trash because you were upset over something that is clearly established as the norm makes you feel like an idiot.</p>
<p>The temple isn’t that hard to find or reach, it's sitting at the top and there’s even a dirt road for cars, no one comes to pray here nor do they want to leave the tokens the gods demand, there are closer and free temples inside the city. 10 minutes of ABBA later, you reach the temple, seven color coded pillars, in a circle, holding a black roof from which hang hundreds of little silver chains each containing a different token. In the middle of the floor the door to the gods realm, a complicated magic circle that was drawn thousand years in the past but still as strong as then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Is still as creepy as always. - Grim stirs from your chest while Crowley parks the car in front of the temple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          You wouldn’t find it creepy if you came here every day and not just weekends, lazy cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          And hike for forty minutes? Keep dreaming! You are lucky enough I let you call me your familiar. - He decides that apparently your chest is no longer comfortable and simply climbs to your head. – Now! Let’s get this over with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You get out of the car and climb the little stairs to the marble floor of the temple, which could hold about sixty people. Apparently despite your fight and cocoa none of your other caretakers, responsible for your training have arrived yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Ah, maybe they are still stuck with making the education plan for the year, since we are so close to the start of the year. - Crowley comes to your side while carrying the little bag of tokens for the temple. - I’m going to go gather them, why don’t you put the sacrifices? I’ll come back in a moment, my little hatchling, don’t miss me too much. – He touches your forehead gently with the beck of his mask and hands you the bag, he gets in the middle of the magic circle. No matter how many times you see it, the ability to open and cross realms is always fun to watch. He uses one of his golden talons to draw blood from his wrist, lets a little blood fall into the circle, gives the prayer and leaves in a swirl of smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          He just left us with the work again. - Grim complains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah I know, but it’s easy at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanging the little tokens is easy and it's also funny to see what the seven have asked as “sacrifice” this week. The Queen of Hearts demanded a pack of cards, the King of Beasts a bone, the Sea Witch a pen, the Sorcerer of the Desert a feather, the Beautiful Queen dogbane, the Lord of the Underworld a torch and the Witch of Thorns a needle. Funny, those are the same things the gods demanded the first time you hung them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Well, well, well if it isn’t my favorite little demon. - A voice sings songs behind you. You smile so hard that it almost hurts and turn around to give your big brother a tackle hug so big you almost fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Sam! - Your stature leaves you in the perfect position to hide your face in his chest. Grim has let go of your head and decided to go sit on the stairs to nap a little more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Careful, or the big bad teacher might scold you for getting your clothes wrinkled. - He reprimands you but you can hear his smile and he’s hugging you so you know he’s just teasing.- I saw your dear dad enter the door and go to get the rest of them so I decided to join too, have you been good, little demon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Nah, I threw a party at the temple and had an orgy on top of the magic door. – You tease right back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Ah, I see, I hope there was also cocaine and heroin at the party or else I would be very disappointed, I need more clients after all. - He tries to keep a serious tone but you both start laughing so hard you have to let go of each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          How is your shop? Ready for the return of all those overpowered youngsters? - You ask once you have enough air to speak again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          My shop is always ready and you know it. - He puts his arms on top of your head, blinding you when he also puts his hands in your face, while you try to get him off. – And how have you been these three days I haven’t seen you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Cursing Crowley in all sorts of dead languages and doing chores, I never thought I would miss homework but there I was, bored out of my mind and without more languages to revive from the death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Well then, my little puppy, I’m more than happy to give you extra work next time if you want. - A new voice calls out while you finally get Sam’s arms out of your line of vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Hey there, papa Divus. I was just joking, if you put more homework on me I could never clean the house. - Puppy eyes never work against anyone in this family but you still try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Well at least it would help you not get so messy, look at your hair. - He approaches you, scolding face ready to lecture you on proper fashion etiquette. He starts combing your messy hair, thanks to Sam, with one hand while he holds your chin with the other.- We finally have your ceremonial robes fixed so you can try it on and we can’t have you looking like you just rolled out of bed, you have to look pretty for the pictures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I never agreed to pictures. - You look at Sam for help but he is too busy playing with Grim, traitors the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Of course we are going to take pictures, it’s a special occasion. - He finally lets you go after inspecting his work making your hair look presentable again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          We just arrived and you are already harassing the poor child. - The joke of someone appearing while you aren’t looking is getting old by now but even so you still smile at the new man in the temple. He gives you the tiniest upward lip movement, for him it’s the equivalent of a radiant smile. - Come give your grandfather and Lucius a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Of course. - You go to your grandfather Mozus and hug him while he pats your back softly, Lucius gets ear scratches and kissy noises that earn you some sweet purring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Trein, you are spoiling the puppy too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I have no idea whatever could you mean, Crewel. I’m just making sure the little one is happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          You know perfectly…- whatever he was going to say, which was going to develop into most likely an argument, was cut off by Crowley arriving with the last one of your caretakers taking you off the floor with a hug and spinning you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Uncle Ashton is here! - He screams in your ear making you even dizzier. You hug him back and after a few more seconds of spinning he lowers you to the ground but keeping one of his arms on your shoulders so you don’t fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Vargas! You just messed their hair. Come here puppy, we have to style it again because apparently no one of them has a lick of common fashion decency. - Your papa holds your face again but this time he gets a comb out of his massive coat and starts to pull your hair fiercely to get it rid of all the knots in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Bah, the pipsqueak is fine as it is, let’s get the fitting of the ceremonial robe done already so we can get into physical training. We don’t have all day!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I am not letting my puppy have a special moment in their lives with their fur looking messy, Vargas. Have a little patience, you can go be a brute somewhere else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Sincerely all of this talking when the child hasn’t even tried the robe yet, we are wasting precious training time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Now, settle down everyone, Mr. Train is right we should start with the ceremonial robe as soon as possible, as the headmaster I can’t allow one day of my hatchling to go to waste. – Divus lets out a sigh and stops trying to tear your scalp off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Have we all settled down already? - Sam calls attention to himself, while still petting Grim’s fur, Grim being completely okay by staying in Sam’s lap and getting spoiled. – Cause I have something for the little demon. – Still seated he twirls his hand, making various shadow slither out of the magic door, carrying a large and flat box, tied with a dark ribbon. – Everyone forgot about it, but here you go. – The shadows leave the box in your arms and slither away again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You open up the box, being extra careful with the ribbon, inside of it it’s your robe, while you know the robes of the students are black and purple, yours being a robe for a ritual master is white on the outside and a deep dark red inside, the robes in all other matters are the same, it even has the golden decorations. You almost don’t want to touch it, in fear that it might be a dream, but finally you put one hand against the robe, the texture of it its silky and airy, when you take it out of the box it flows lightly and shines on the soft rays of sun.</p>
<p>You are choked up, hope and anxiety curl in your stomach, you have tried to not think about it too much but you are so close to ending your training and facing the test of crossing sides, if you succeed you’ll become the youngest believer with the ability of crossing realms, if you fail you would have wasted all of these years of your life and convinced every one of your caretakers that they were wrong in trusting in you, and probably die a horrible death by explosion. In just a week you’ll stand on top of the magical door and change your life forever, your eyes wet, so you take a deep breath, count to five and let it out. When you come back to you Sam and Grim are eyeing you with concern, you smile at them and they seem to relax a little, the others seem busy enough scolding Crowley for forgetting the robe in his office. While they keep arguing you gesture Sam to come help you put on the robe, it’s pretty easy with him helping you put your limbs in the proper place to wear this thing right, you have to put it over your regular clothes but the robe is baggy enough to not be noticeable, once you have it on you notice that it weighs almost nothing, giving an experimental twirl confirms that the robe flows softly and beautifully.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          You don’t look half as bad! – Grim “compliments” you while pawing the end of the skirt/tail thing, he seems enamored by the silkiness of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Aw, you look very cute with those huge sleeves. – Sam coos at the apparent adorably aura you have now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah, they are also pretty fun. – You agree and to make even more of a point you move your arms making your big sleeves flap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your grandfather stops glaring in disappointment at Crowley and finally looks at you, he starts walking towards you, and then he grabs your hands to open your arms so he can admire more clearly how the robe fits you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          You look very pretty, child. - He dusts away some dirt off your shoulder and pats your head very softly to not mess you hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Oooooooh, hatchling, you look so little in that.- Crowley same as Sam starts to coo while circling to watch you better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Certainly you were born to look good in that little puppy, now be good and move your foot a little to the left so I can take a picture. Smile for me. - While Divus fumbles with his phone and you pose so he can take the pictures he wants you take the opportunity to twirl a little more so you can show off how flowy the robe is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          It seems impractical for any form of training so you’ll have to take it off before we start to tone your muscles but it certainly fits you well. – Your uncle then takes your hand and spins you until you are again dizzy, papa must have taken a lot of good pictures if he wasn’t complaining that you would get messy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Okay, now we got the robe thing done already. - You are holding yourself against Sam’s bony frame to stop the world from spinning. – What is on my agenda for today’s training?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          So glad you asked, pipsqueak, take that fancy robe off because you are going to run for 15 minutes to get those muscles burning for sword training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Woo, - You cheer in a non-convincing way. -  okay what else? I don’t believe I am getting just one class today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          After your physical training you will have an exam of both realms history with me, then Crewel will make sure you know what flora you can use for potions and at last the headmaster will increase your magical resistance. – You shudder a little at the thought of all your classes of the day being exams but in tradition the week before trying to cross realms the person has to stay praying at the seven, one different each day, so they might get their blessing and protection for the ritual, so technically this counts as your last day, you won’t lie, it makes you a little sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Okay. – You stand straight and start to peel off your robe, Sam helping you again, making sure to fold it and leave it once again in the box. – Let’s get started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting all the hair from your face your last day of training with your family started and it started great, 15 minutes of jogging becomes nothing when you normally walk 40 minutes upwards to get to the temple every day, but sword training is a little more tricky, first you don’t use real swords but wooden ones because your pretty sure that if you got even the smallest scratch everyone would be freaking out as if you were dying and you know Uncle Ashton is much more comfortable in a fistfight than in an sword combat but your strength has always laid in your quickness and wit, so sword was the most comfortable weapon you found, despite your uncle not being at his 100% he is still a formidable opponent, even when the others cheered for you while watching the combat you still had some trouble scoring a hit in your opponent, his big size making him a supposedly easy target, but in the end you managed to score a fatal blow in his neck, he wasn’t really hurt of course, cause your pretty sure your uncle’s neck could destroy a leather belt without much effort, your hit did almost nothing to him, but you still delivered a hit that would, in a real fight, kill your opponent. Which gave you his sign of approval and a ruffled head, something that made papa Divus froth at the mouth once again.</p>
<p>Grandfather’s tests where always brutal and this one wasn’t an exception, dates, names, places and important objects where all asked in it, you had to erase quite a lot thanks to confusing if one thing happened in the humans or gods realms, the only easy part of it was the section of talking about the cultural implications of the gods in both realms, after all you had been influenced by the god since little. Waiting for the results was nerve wracking. Your grandfather assured you that you passed quite good, not perfect but quite good, even Lucius gave you a lick and some purrs to congratulate you. By that point Sam decided to take out the sandwiches he had brought, once again with his shadows, and you all had some light lunch, it calmed you a lot for the next exam.</p>
<p>Maybe having lunch before taking the test where you had to smell a lot of flowers, some of them smelling like rotten meat to attract insects, wasn’t the best idea but there wasn’t anything to do now about it. A major difference between your grandfather and your papa was the fact that your papa loved whenever you made a bold choice in any of your exercises, so he just gave you one of every type of flora there was at this mountain and told you to prove him what of them could be used in a potion. In the end you had two piles of flowers, the ones that can be used in potions and the ones that can't, you put both of the piles into two separate cauldrons with boiling water, one of them exploded in a rainbow and the other gave you a tea with a really weird flavor, you passed with flying colors and your grandfather almost had a heart attack.</p>
<p>The last part of your training, it also is the, technically, easy part. You just have to sit and let Crowley pass magic through your body to get it accustomed to it, since you, as well as all other humans, weren’t born with magic, so it can be painful and sometimes lethal if you come in contact with it. At this point in your life the feeling of magic passing through your body does little more than leave a warm feeling behind, even though the first time you had to do this, you can’t remember if you were 5 or 6, your entire skin became red and you had to throw up, after that you spent a month having to support only magical resistance training, Crowley always gave you a piece of cloth to stuff your mouth with so you wouldn’t bite your tongue off and when all was over he prepared you a cold bath to soothe your burning skin, Crowley nowadays could let all his magic blast you in the face and you would be okay, so you passed this test too and with that your training ends, your heart hurts a little at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          So were you done already? – Grim calls out from the spot in the stairs he has claimed. – Cause it’s been forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Stop complaining you lazy cat, it’s only been 5 hours. - You go to pet his ears so he stops complaining, he doesn’t stop but you have to forgive him cause you find it cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          My hatchling. - Crowley calls from behind you, sounding choked up, and when you turn around to see what’s wrong he crushes you in a hug and starts to sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Hey! What’s gotten into you?! – You try to get him off to see if you can calm him down and stop soaking your shoulder in tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          In a week you’ll be a ritual master, and you’ll be the youngest in the world and you will be famous and probably get like a lot of fans and you look so mature and… and I’m going to miss my baby! – He continues sobbing while hugging you and instead of helping you, the others are laughing and petting your hair or pinching your cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Ah, but he is right. - Your grandfather sighs.  – You’ve gotten so big in what seems so little time, our dear child is being so mature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          They’re still a little puppy, I don’t know how you can see them as anything other than still a little pup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Crewel is right! The pipsqueak is still a pipsqueak, they haven’t even reached their utmost potential!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          How does it feel to have so much love right now, little demon? - Sam asks from some place at your right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Wet and suffocating, I can’t breathe. - You manage to wheeze out feeling just a little claustrophobic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I’m sorry, I’ll let go in a moment but… my baby!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah, I know you old crow but you really are breaking my ribs. – You complain. Crowley lets you go, still sniffing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-           Do we really have to leave, Mr. Trein? Can’t I just stay with them, like the kind parent I am? – You are 100% sure that he would manage to forget about you even if he stayed but you keep your mouth shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yes, headmaster, we still have to fix the last details of the study program of this year and traditions states very clearly that the child must spend the week in solitude with the Great Seven. So, child. – Your grandfather approaches you, Lucius already in his arms and leaves a tiny kiss on the top of your head. – We must leave, but we’ll see you next week ready to show you the gods’ realms in all their splendor. Come on, the rest of you, say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Well then, pipsqueak. – Your uncle picks you up and crushes you in a bear hug. – Like Trein said, well see you in a week, you better not slack off in those muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Put the puppy down so I can say goodbye, Vargas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Sure, sure. Here you go. - He puts you down in front of your papa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Remember to recite the prayers correctly and to bring enough food to last you the week, canned food won’t go bad so bring a lot of those.- Papa keeps reciting all the advice he has while making sure you aren’t messy. – See you next week puppy. – He kisses your forehead and joins the others on top of the magic door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Sam, are you coming? – Grandfather asks while holding a sad Crowley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah, I’ll just make sure these two get home safe and I’ll go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Very well. – This time it is papa who draws blood from his palm and recites the incantation to open the door, and they leave the same way they came, in a swirl of smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Crowley left the car keys here, right? - Sam asks, already walking towards the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah I have them in my pocket. - You pass him the keys and he opens the door, you meanwhile pick up the box where your robe is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Grim! We have to leave, come here! - You call and wait for your little familiar to appear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I’m here, I’m here! Don’t leave me in this spooky temple. - He comes running from somewhere in the grass and climbs to your hip where he stays holding by dear life with his paws and tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You climb into the car where Sam was scrolling through radio stations, you leave the box behind and pick Grim so both of you can be more comfortable, Sam decides to stop in an electro swing station and starts to drive the car towards your home, sweet home. You are pretty tired, mentally and physically, so you spent most of the ride just looking towards the window and listening to Sam hum the songs on the radio. The 10 minutes of the ride pass pretty quickly and you are once again back at your precious Ramshackle, name you gave the house due to its poor state when Crowley first showed it to you, although the house is now completely repaired and clean the name still sticks. Sam seeing your state makes his own shadow pick you up with the box and bring you inside, where your ghosts are waiting for you.</p>
<p>-          Are you okay, little flower? – Bones asks right away while the shadow leaves you and Grim softly on the couch and the box in a table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yes, I’m okay, just tired and a little stressed. – Grim hearing this moves himself towards your chest and his ears burn a little warmer, you pet him as a thanks. Sam closes the door and sits himself on the floor in front of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Well, good thing I have a nice dinner planned, which should put you strong enough for tomorrow. – Mellow speaks in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          We are also packing you lots of canned things so you aren’t hungry in the temple. – Boor tells you while floating from one room to the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I will stay for dinner too, I’m sure the rest of them can handle not being with me for a few hours. – Sam speaks on the floor messing with a little amulet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Will you be safe, with the shadows and all? – All of your caretakers are divinities in charge of education, except for Sam, he is a divinity in charge of the occult, meaning he has a problems staying in the human realm, since his shadows have to be supported by his own magic instead of the magic in the air, he tires a lot faster than any of the others and he could end up defenseless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah, don’t worry, I made sure to be full of magic before coming here, little demon. – He dismisses with a move of his hand and to show off he summons ten more shadows and makes them move all around the house picking things up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Oy, stop that, you are going to make a mess! – Grim screeches, shivering in fear. The shadows pull on his tail and ears and disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being in your plush sofa and after a day of only exams, with Grim’s soft blue flames keeping you warm, you fall asleep. They wake you up when it’s time for dinner, lasagna and little finger snacks, you are still very tired so when you stumble to your room without Grim, that stayed behind to steal more food, and you find your laundry on top of your bed, you curse to the stupidity of your past self. You throw the laundry in your closet without folding and put yourself under the covers of your bed, ready to sleep, you turn off the lights and snuggle in your pillow, and of course that’s the moment Sam enters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Still awake, little demon? – He asks entering the room and kneeling beside the bed, watching you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah, I am. – Your voice is a little raspy from the tiredness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          I’ll let you sleep in a minute. I just came to say goodbye and give you something. – He gets a necklace with an amulet, voodoo knowing your brother, from his pocket and puts it in your neck. – It’s a little protection charm, it will keep you safe through the solitary week and if something happens during your opening of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          Yeah, the door that if I don’t have the necessary will take me to a world that will explode me. – Sam frowns a little and puts his hand on your hair messing it a little, his white markings glow a little under the moonlight and makes him resemble a skeleton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          You will be fine, I’ll make sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          If something happens you at least know my favorite flowers to put on my casket. – You joke trying to make him laugh, he frowns even more but then he just sighs and gives you a kiss in the forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-          If you die I’m making you a shadow and I’ll order you to clean bathrooms for all eternity. – He pinches your cheek, looks outside the window and stands up. – Well I have to leave, see you in a week, little demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closes the door behind him and you snuggle against your bed again, tomorrow you have to leave to the temple and pray for protection for seven days and seven nights, all alone, you are going to need all the sleep you can get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Fic ever, pls be nice to me and leave kudos if you liked it. (English isn't my first lanuage so forgive any mistakes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>